ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Disney's Dreamers characters
A list of characters who appear in Disney's Dreamers. Main Characters *'Poppy Fletcher / Maruyama Kichi' (丸山喜一 Maruyama Kiichi) aka Dreamkeeper Hope '(ドリームキーパー希望 ''Dorīmukīpā kibō) - The leader of the Dreamkeepers. Poppy is almost always active and happy. She's very brave and optimistic. Even though she doesn't like being told what to do, she always does what is right. In the beginning of the series, she is slightly clumsy and juvenile, but she becomes more mature and understanding as the series progresses. Despite being a bit of a scatterbrain, she has the assurance to get what she needs and hardly gets upset. She is voiced by Megumi Nakajima in Japanese and Laura Bailey in English. *'''Leah Sear / Miya Okichi () aka Dreamkeeper Diamond '(ドリームキーパーダイヤモンド ''Dorīmukīpādaiyamondo) - Although Leah can be snooty and egotistical, she is a compassionate girl who cares for and loves her friends very much. She is dynamic and athletic, and her dream is to become a fashion model. She's sometimes mercilessly genuine, yet she never intends to really hurt others. She is quite stubborn and can be intense when cooperating with her teammates. She is voiced by Hibiku Yamamura in Japanese and Kate Higgins in English. *'Isla Osment / Kikuchi Tara '(菊地タラ Kikuchi tara) aka 'Dreamkeeper Blaze '(ドリームキーパーブレイズ Dorīmukīpābureizu) - Isla is an energetic tomboy who is really good at sports. Contrasted to most girls her age, she is, by all accounts, mature and handles a considerable measure of duty. She can be fickle on occasion yet typically keeps a composed mind. She is additionally known for her remarkable valor. She is voiced by Junko Takeuchi in Japanese and Grey DeLisle in English. *'Elsie White / Hamamoto Suzu '(浜本鈴 Hamamoto Rin) aka 'Dreamkeeper Bloom '(ドリームキーパーブルーム Dorīmukīpāburūmu) - Elsie is intelligent, sweet, delicate, steadfast, somewhat uncertain, and exceptionally calm and quiet in nature. Although she is bashful, hesitant, and withdrawn, she is tender and understanding, and dependably puts herself before others. She is an aggregate sweetheart known for her tenderness and kindness. She is very well mannered and dependably talks formally, even to her loved ones, whom she addresses constantly. She wants to make people happy, which is, to her, both a blessing and a blemish. She can't be honest about her sentiments and can be somewhat sensitive. She is mature, but some people see her as innocent. She has numerous talents and is exceptionally wise. Since she's extremely calm, quiet, and collected, it is regularly difficult to irritate Elsie. While savvy, she is never haughty and remains totally modest and unobtrusive. She is a motherly figure to the Dreamers and looks after them profoundly. Albeit still insecure, she is beginning to stand up her psyche and inclinations. She dislikes getting involved in fights unless it will keep her friends from being harmed. She is voiced by Emiri Kato in Japanese and Tara Strong in English. *'''Sofia Baxter / Hada Hinako () aka Dreamkeeper Shine (ドリームキーパーシャイン Dorīmukīpāshain) - Sofia is a very perky girl. She is loaded with energy and loves having a great time - to the point where some people think of her as rather juvenile. She is likewise the youngest and most hyperactive member from the group. She can now and again be somewhat anxious or even sluggish. She is likewise extremely meddlesome and won't ignore bashful individuals and dependably says precisely what is on her mind. Along these lines, she may give out an egotistical and mean state of mind to more settled people, but other times, a mature and understanding side of her is shown. She is voiced by Suzuko Mimori in Japanese and Cindy Robinson in English. *'Caroline Solis / Shiroma Emiya' () aka Dreamkeeper Beauty '(ドリームキーパービューティー ''Dorīmukīpābyūtī) - Caroline has a tendency to be a maverick and at first declines to join the other Dreamkeepers, but alters her opinion after they come to her aid. She is exhibited as a mature character, as she acts calm and cool even in desperate circumstances. She is a profound scholar and is constantly arranged to save her companions and to ensure herself. She is never interested in finding love. She aversions being disparaged and won't enjoy others. This can make her resemble a showoff, and her appearing flawlessness at everything does not help this view of her. Caroline is exceptionally prominent with everybody and all around enjoyed. Be that as it may, she is really willful and if hearing this annoys her, she won't say anything in regards to it and simply keeps on wearing a smile. Frequently, Caroline is quite occupied. While she is given a considerable measure of compliments and kind reactions, she quite appreciates being given more sincere ones. She has devotees of any age because of her appeal, and furthermore demonstrates that she is cunning, sharp, and exceptionally imaginative. She is voiced by Kanako Miyamoto in Japanese and Olivia Olson in English. *'Claire Barbeau '(クレアバーボー Kureabābō) aka '''Dreamkeeper Peace (ドリームキーパーピース Dorīmukīpāpīsu) - Claire starts off as shy and out-of-place, but as the series progresses, she is revealed to be a a sweet and supportive girl. She's also savvy and smart and has good grades. She enjoys studying in her free time, and can often be seen reading. She is voiced by Nami Miyahara in Japanese and Kimberly Brooks in English. *'Gregory Loweton / Katsuto Yagaso' () aka the Blue Moon (ブルームーン Burūmūn) - Gregory is a very easygoing person. He is shown to be popular with girls and can be quite flirtatious. He is completely oblivious to the fact that Poppy is a Dreamkeeper. Despite this, he had several times where he questioned if Poppy could be Dreamkeeper Hope, and compares the traits of Poppy and Dreamkeeper Hope throughout the series. It is hinted that Gregory has romantic feelings towards Poppy, and he can become very jealous if Poppy pays attention to another boy. Poppy describes Gregory as "smart", "cute", "very athletic" and "popular at school". He is also depicted as being a polite and calm person, and will protect Poppy at any cost. He's noted to be very eco-friendly and an animal lover since he participates in recycling and using environmentally-friendly material. He is voiced by Daisuke Kishio in Japanese and Josh Keaton in English. *'King Mickey Mouse' (王様, ミッキーマウス Ōsama Mikkī Mausu) - The ruler of the Magic Kingdom. *'Donald Duck' (ドナルドダック Donarudo Dakku) - The court magician, King Mickey's majordomo, and one of the Dreamkeepers' three partners throughout the series. *'Goofy' (グーフィー Gūfī) - The captain of the royal knights of the Magic Kingdom and the second of the Dreamkeepers' three partners throughout the series. *'Kyra '(キラ Kira) aka Dreamkeeper Destiny '(ドリームキーパー運命 ''Dorīmukīpā unmei) - A cute looking rabbit-like creature from the Magic Kingdom that grants the girls the abilities to become Dreamkeepers. She is voiced by Ikue Otani (in her false form) and Ai Maeda (in both her true form and human form) in the Japanese dub and by Hayden Panettiere (in her human form) and Kath Soucie (in both her false and true form) in the English Dub. Antagonists '''The Othersiders The Othersiders is a group of Disney 'Main Members' *'Chernabog' (チェルナボーグ Cherunabōgu) - A massive all-powerful demon and the evil leader of the Othersiders. *'Maleficent' (マレフィセント Marefisento) - A wicked dark fairy and the commander of the Othersiders. **'Diablo' (ディアブロ Diaburo) - **'Maleficent's Goons' (マレフィセントの手下 Marefisento no Teshita) - *'Jafar' (ジャファー Jafā) - A power-hungry sorcerer and former royal vizier of Agrabah. He is Maleficent's second-in-command. *'Ursula' (アースラ Āsura) - **'Flotsam and Jetsam' (フロットサム アンド ジェットサム Furottosamu Ando jettosamu) - *'Captain Hook' (フック船長 Fukku-senchō) - The pirate captain of the Jolly Roger who sails the waters of Neverland and Peter Pan's arch-nemesis. He is Maleficent's third-in-command. **'Mr. Smee' (ミスター･スミー Misutā Sumī) - **'Captain Hook's Pirate Crew' (フック船長の海賊団 Fukku senchō no kaizoku-dan) - *'Hades' (ハデス Hadesu) - **'Pain and Panic' (ペイン アンド パニック Pein Ando panikku) - *'Dr. Facilier' (ドクター・ファシリエ Dokutā fashirie) - *'The Evil Queen' (王妃 Ōhi) - *'Cruella De Vil' (クルエラ・ド・ヴィル Kuruera do vu~iru) - **'Jasper and Horace' (ジャスパー & ホーレス Jasupā& hōresu) - **'Mr. Skinner' () - *'Scar' (スカー Sukā) - A ruthless black-maned lion and Simba's uncle. He is also the partner and rival of Shere Khan. **'Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed' (シェンジ, バンザイ, エド Shenji, Banzai, Edo) - *'Pete' (ピート Pīto) - Maleficent's follower and true second-in-command. He was once the captain of the royal knights of the Magic Kingdom but was banished for his evil ways. **'Beagle Boys' (ビーグルボーイズ Bīguru Bōizu) - **'Weasels' (イタチ Itachi) - ***'Smarty' (スマイリー Sumairī) - The smart and wisecracking leader of the weasels. ***'Greasy' (グリーシー Gurīshī) - The Mexican second-in-command of the weasels. ***'Psycho' (サイコ Saiko) - The most mentally unstable weasel in the gang. ***'Wheezy' () - The chain-smoking weasel with a mouth full of several smoking cigarettes. ***'Stupid' () - The dumbest member of the weasels. 'Other Members' *'Queen of Hearts '(ハートの女王 Hāto no Joō) - **'Card Soldiers' (トランプ兵 Toranpu Hei) - *'Gaston' (ガストン Gasuton) - **'LeFou' (ル・フウ Ru fū) - *'Claude Frollo '(クロード・フロロー Kurōdo Furorō) - *'Oogie Boogie '(ウーギー・ブーギー Ūgī Būgī) - **'Lock, Shock, and Barrel' (ロック, ショック, バレル Rokku, Shokku, Bareru) - *'Big Bad Wolf '(大きな悪いオオカミ Ōkina warui ōkami) - *'Kaa' (カー Kā) - An enormous python who hypnotizes anyone by using his eyes *'Mother Gothel' (マザー・ゴーテル Mazā gōteru) - *'Shan Yu' (シャン・ユー Shan Yū) - *'Shere Khan' (シア・カーン Shia kān) - A powerful, suave tiger who hates all humans for fear of their guns and fire. He is also the partner and rival of Scar. *'Governor Ratcliffe' (知事ラトクリフ Chiji ratokurifu) - *'Madam Mim' (マダムミム Madamumimu) - *'Madame Medusa '(マダムメデューサ Madamumede~yūsa) - *'Horned King '(ホーンド・キング Hōndo kingu) - *'Prince John' (プリンス・ジョン Purinsu Jon) - **'Sir Hiss' (ヒス Hisu) - **'Sheriff of Nottingham' (ノッティンガムのシェリフ Nottingamu no sherifu) - **'Rhino Guards' (サイのガード Sai no gādo) - *'The Coachman' (コーチマン Kō chiman) - The devious and sadistic owner and operator of Pleasure Island, who enjoys turning unruly boys into donkeys. *'Mr. Winkie '(氏おちんちん Shi o chinchin) - *'Ratigan' (ラティガン Ratigan) - *'Clayton' (クレイトン Kureiton) - *'Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear' (ブレア・フォックスとブレア・ベア Burea Fokkusu to Burea bea) - An evil fox and a dim-witted bear *'Queen Narissa '(女王ナリッサ Joō narissa) - *'Davy Jones '(デイビー・ジョーンズ Deibī jōnzu) - The legendary supernatural ruler of the Seven Seas as the condemned captain of the Flying Dutchman. 'Monsters' *'Cerberus' (ケルベロス Keruberosu) - The three-headed hellhound who guards the entrance to the Underworld. *'Erymanthian Boar' (エリュマントスの猪 Eryumantosu no inoshishi) - A giant black pig-like monster that was sent by Hades to crush the Dreamkeepers. *'Firebird' (火の鳥 Hi no tori) - *'Glut' (供給過剰 Kyōkyū kajō) - *'Headless Horseman' (ヘッドレスホースマン Heddoresuhōsuman) - *'Heffalumps and Woozles' (ズオウとヒイタチ Zuōtohītachi) - *'Hitchhiking Ghosts' (幽霊をヒッチハイク Yūrei o hitchihaiku) - *'Hydra' (ヒュドラ Hyudora) - A giant multi-headed reptilian monster summoned by Hades to destroy the Dreamkeepers. *'Julius' (ジュリアス Juriasu) - A hulking peg-legged artificial monster created from Pete's DNA. *'King Cobra '(キングコブラ Kingukobura) - A gigantic red cobra that was sent by Jafar to kill the Dreamkeepers. It resembles Jafar's snake form. *'Kraken' (クラーケン Kurāken) - An enormous giant squid-like sea monster of monstrous proportions that was summoned by Davy Jones to destroy the Dreamkeepers. *'Lonesome Ghosts' (ミッキーのお化け退治 Mikkī no obake taiji) - *'Nessus' (ネッソス Nessosu) - A large powerful yet fairly dim-witted centaur who was sent by Hades to kill the Dreamkeepers. *'Pink Elephants' (ピンクの象 Pinkunozō) - *'Sabor '(サボー Sabō) - *'Sephiroth' (セフィロス Sefirosu) - *'Shadow Demons' (影鬼 Kageki) - *'Titans' (タイタンズ Taitanzu) - A group of giant powerful elemental monsters **'Lythos' (リトス Ritosu) - A two-headed Titan made completely out of rock. **'Hydros' (ハイドロス Haidorosu) - A skeletal Titan made completely out of ice. **'Pyros' (パイロス Pairosu) - A blob-like Titan made completely out of lava. **'Stratos' (ストラトス Sutoratosu) - A tornado-like Titan with tornado arms, red eyes, and a red mouth. **'Cyclops' (サイクロプス Saikuropusu) - A fat, pink Cyclops-like creature *'Toy Bull' (玩具雄牛 Omocha osuushi) - *'Tyranno' (ティラノ Tirano) - A giant carnivorous Tyrannosaurus-like monster. Other Characters 'Magic Kingdom' *'Yen Sid' (イェン・シッド Yen Shiddo) - A powerful sorcerer who is reowned for his wisdom and command over the arts of magic. He keeps a close watch on the balance between light and darkness. He was once King Mickey and Maleficent's mentor, and taught them everything he knows of magic. *'Queen Minnie Mouse '(ミニー王妃 Minī Ōhi) - The queen of the Magic Kingdom, who rules the peaceful kingdom alongside King Mickey. *'Daisy Duck' (デイジーダック Deijī Dakku) - Queen Minnie's lady-in-waiting and the girlfriend of Donald, King Mickey's court magician. *'Pluto' (プルート Purūto) - King Mickey's loyal pet dog and also appears to be a messenger for him. *'Huey, Dewey, and Louie' (ヒューイ,デューイ,ルーイ Hyūi, Dyūi, Rūi) - Donald's nephews *'Scrooge McDuck' (スクルージ Sukurūji) - Donald's uncle and a wealthy entrepreneur *'Max Goof '(マックス Makkusu) - Goofy's 18-year old son and the lieutenant of the royal knights of the Magic Kingdom. 'Magic Kingdom Federation Council' * 'Other Inhabitants of the Magic Kingdom' *'Basil of Baker Street '(ベーカーストリートのバジル Beikāsutorīto no bajiru) - *'Elliott' (エリオット Eriotto) - A large green dragon and the guardian of the forest. *'Herbie '(ハービー Hābī) - A sentient, anthropomorphic 1963 Volkswagen Beetle. He has a mind of his own, is capable of driving himself and has been a serious contender in auto racing competitions. *'Honest John and Gideon' (正直ジョンとギデオン Shōjiki Jon to gideon) - A pair of con men who are known for manipulating victims into their schemes in exchange for money, though they're no strangers to darker tasks. *'Jack Sparrow' (ジャック・スパロウ Jakku Suparou) - *'Kenai' (キーナイ Kīnai) - *'Koda' (倖田 Kōda) - *'Mortimer Mouse' (モーティマー・マウス Mōtimā mausu) - A sleazy and obnoxious pawn shop owner who deals in stolen objects and illegal weapons. *'Officer Judy Hopps' (役員ジュディホップス Yakuin judihoppusu) - *'Officer Nick Wilde' (役員ニック・ワイルド Yakuin Nikku wairudo) - *'Rafiki' (ラフィキ Rafiki) - *'Tick-Tock the Crocodile' (チクタクワニ Chikutakuwani) - 'Poppy's Family' *'Edgar / Hiroto' (ヒロト Hiroto) - Poppy's father, he is like a typical bumbling dad. He is very kind and loving to his family, and he likes to make dorky jokes to lighten the mood if things seem to be tense. He can be serious when the time calls for it, but he is also a bit airheaded, and doesn't like to be told what to do or when his interests are insulted. Edgar is personable and works in a college as a professor. He is a very good father, and does his best to keep his wife and children happy. He is voiced by TBA in Japanese and Jeff Bennett in English. *'Anna / Makoto '() - Poppy's mother. She is voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi in the Japanese dub and Jodi Benson in the English dub. *'Liza / Shinobu' () - Poppy's 10-year old sister, she is usually very upbeat, extroverted and outgoing. Though she started out socially awkward, she quickly became popular with her classmates. She mostly gets into arguments with her sister, tries to do school work (though with about as much success as Poppy), and wants to show her parents she can be responsible. At first, Liza appears to be an annoying, know-it-all sister pretending to be older then she really is. According to everyone else, however, she is an adorable and smart child with a responsible head on her shoulders. She seems to be perfect, but she always gives 100% in everything she does, even it may be something simple like chores. However, everyone also is well aware that Liza is a young girl who may be mature for her age, but they worry over her if she was to do something new or difficult. She is a child at heart but she is also highly dependable, even if she can be a little grouchy or stern. Although often noble and trustworthy, Liza has her weaknesses, which include being able to be swayed by her peers into dangerous situations. While mostly nice to everyone, she is pretty rude and condescending towards Poppy, which others have picked up as her acting out for being younger. She is jealous of Poppy because she feels she got more attention and freedom than she deserves, given her lack of talent. She often criticizes or complains about Poppy, but over time she does begin to appreciate her and is more willing to help or listen to her. She tries to be a perfectionist and starts off trying to do everything alone and for herself. This view evolves as she realizes what maturity really is and what it really means to be grown up. She is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and TBA in the English dub. *'Ellie / Chika' () - Poppy's 3-year old sister, she is bright, sweet, extremely curious, and innocent. She is also somewhat rowdy and a bit immature, but she is still caring. She makes friends easily and enjoys playing with them. She forgives easily and is willing to make friends out of someone who did not initially like her. She cares deeply for her friends and doesn't like seeing them unhappy or hurt. Compared to Liza, Ellie is more soft-spoken. She is also the more empathetic of the two girls. She is playful and carefree and certainly acts her age. She is very loving, but still a little rough with her love. She is voiced by Hiromi Igarashi in the Japanese dub and Ana Sophia Heger in the English dub. *'Mitzi / Misae' (ミサエ Misae) - The family pet American Shorthair. She is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and Dee Bradley Baker in the English dub. 'Leah's Family' *'Lindsey / Sakura' (さくら Sakura) - Leah's mother. She is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and TBA in the English dub. *'Garfield / Hanojo' () - Leah's father. He is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and TBA in the English dub. *'Erica / Kayuki' () - Leah's 16-year old sister, she is very polite and kind in contrast to Leah's persnickety and egotistical attitude. She loves fashion, and wants to be a model because she thinks that popularity is ranked by appearance. Although Leah is almost constantly on guard when Erica is around, Erica mostly ignores it and tries to help Leah the best she can, also because she is jealous of Leah, who is able to do normal things and have normal friends. Erica is always calm and mature and understands that people are different from each other. She is voiced by Shizuka Itou in the Japanese dub and Chiara Zanni in the English dub. 'Isla's Family' *'Hector / Hiraku' (開く Hiraku) - Isla's father, he is reckless, very talkative and says what he feels. He doesn't seem to mind his job, but it can usually be stressful and tiring for him. He feels bad that he can't be with Isla a lot, and often worries over her. He is voiced by Kyousei Tsukui in the Japanese dub and John DiMaggio in the English dub. *'Eric / Ichirou' (イチロー Ichirō) - Isla's 17-year old brother, he has many jobs so he can earn money to pay for college on his own. He is similar to his father who is also good at cooking, kind, athletic and helps with house work. He is voiced by Miki Shinichiro in the Japanese dub and Seth Green in the English dub. *'Hyram' / Takuya '(拓也 ''Takuya) - Isla's grandfather. He is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and J.K. Simmons in the English dub. *'Duke '() - The family pet German Shepherd *'''Roxy () - The family pet Golden Retriever 'Elsie's Family' *'Gladys / Kiyoko '(清子 Kiyoko) - She is a wealthy woman who is usually quiet and delicate. She's very gentle and caring. She works as a successful doctor. While she is Elsie's essential caregiver and cherishes her daughter very much, her work as a doctor has kept her busy, leading to Elsie becoming self-reliant, making her more confident than it seems. She is voiced by Mari Maeda in the Japanese dub and Kate Higgins in the English dub. *'Tobias / Ken '(ケン Ken) - Not much is known about Tobias, as he is often away on business, and he stays away from home until his shift is finished. Usually due to budget restrictions, or how long they have the place for. He isn't too happy if something comes up, causing his shift to slow down, but it's understandable. But otherwise, Tobias is a relaxed adult who is very nice and supportive of his family. He can be a little clumsy as well but not too much. He is voiced by Kenji Nomura in the Japanese dub and Rob Paulsen in the English dub. *'James / Harauko' (ハラウコ Harauko) - Elsie's book smart 9-year old brother who is a bit timid and often worries about his studies and grade point average. He likes focusing on reading and taking notes. He is also very intelligent and can be courageous at times. Despite acting mature, James is prone to being childish should it benefit him. He is voiced by Fushigi Yamada in the Japanese dub and Max Charles in the English dub. 'Sofia's Family' *'Vincent / Daisuke '(大将 Daisuke) - Sofia's widowed father who works long and odd hours as a taxi driver. He is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and TBA in the English dub. He is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and Tom Kane in the English dub. *'Gabe / Tarou' (太郎 Tarō) - Sofia's 13-year old brother and the second oldest of the siblings. He is voiced by Toshiko Fujita in the Japanese dub and Bryce Papenbrook in the English dub. *'Celine / Megumi' (恵み Megumi) - Sofia's 11-year old sister and the third oldest of the siblings. She is voiced by Tomoko Kaneda in the Japanese dub and Tara Strong in the English dub. *'Cody / Taiki' (待機 Taiki) - Sofia's 8-year old brother and the second youngest of the siblings. He is voiced by Minami Takayama in the Japanese dub and Collin Dean in the English dub. *'Nina / Chika' (地下 Chika) - Sofia's 6-year old sister and the youngest of the siblings. She is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and Grey DeLisle in the English dub. *'Ms. Aston / Ms. Miyu' () - She is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and TBA in the English dub. 'Caroline's Family' * 'Claire's Family' *'Francois' (フランソワ Furansowa) - Claire's father. Francois is a short-tempered person, yet has a kind and humble nature. Francois is a somewhat strict and blunt man, yet he has a gentler side, as he is loving and caring for his family, and additionally being an upstanding resident. In any case, his anger can get him in trouble at times. Also, Francois can be financially greedy, as he tends to demand his boss a raise in pay. He is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and Phil Lewis in the English dub. *'Colette '() - Claire's mother. Colette is a no-nonsense, conservative, forthright, and career-minded woman who may be strict at most times, but she just wants what's best for her children. She holds her role in society as a mother and working woman with high regard. Colette is very reluctant to tell people what they want to hear, as she is very frank and upfront about her feelings. She is very constructive in her demeanor and attitude. She is determined to help her family and convince them that what she's doing is for their own good. She is voiced by Fumiko Miyashita in the Japanese dub and TBA in the English dub. *'Victor '(ビクター Bikutā) - Claire's 17-year old brother. He is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and TBA in the English dub. 'Angelina's Family' * 'Gregory's Family' *'Mervin / Takahiro' () - Gregory's uncle. He is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and TBA in the English dub. 'Crawford Middle School / Sayushi Middle School' 'Teachers' *'Salli Burton / Haruka Kawaguchi '() - She is a middle school teacher who often lectures Poppy for her laziness. She intends to find a husband, which makes her an easy target for the Othersiders during the first arc. She is described as being strict with her students, but kind to them and caring. She is slightly tomboyish. She is voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi in the Japanese dub and Kate Higgins in the English dub. *'Principal Charles Snyder / Principal Gorou Nakano' (仲野悟朗 Nakano Gorō) - He has frequent run-ins with other students as either an enemy to be outmaneuvered or a companion to turn to for help. Despite being a responsible authority figure, Mr. Snyder genuinely seems to care about what his students consider him as. He is voiced by Takayuki Sugo in the Japanese dub and Wallace Shawn in the English dub. 'Students' *'Blake / Yoru' (夜) - Blake is a very cynical, deadpan, and mysterious boy who is interested in goth literature and culture. He comes from a wealthy, aristocratic family who are proud of their gothic heritage and are seemingly unaware, or do not care, that other people find them strange or a little spooky. He is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and Richard Steven Horvitz in the English dub. *'Carolyn Platt / Tetsu Suzuki' () - Carolyn is a tall, skinny girl who isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Even though she is ditzy and naive, she is shown to make up for it by being kind to others. She is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and Lara Jill Miller in the English dub. *'Cassidy Kent / Tomoko Tachibana' () - Cassidy is a short, chubby girl who is Carolyn's best friend. She is a lot more smarter than Carolyn, and often corrects Carolyn whenever she mispronounces something or gets facts mixed up. She also tends to be honest and blunt on what's on her mind. She is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and Tara Strong in the English dub. *'Laci Daniels' /''' '''Naoko Nakashima (中島直子 Nakajima Naoko) - Laci is a typically respectful and exceptionally keen girl, frequently getting the best grades in class and constantly running for student council. She has numerous accomplishments and is by all very talented. In spite of all this, she happens to be incredibly spoiled. She hopes to get what she needs and dependably needs the best out of anything. She utilizes this to boast and rub it in others faces by comparing what they have to what she has. She seems to be somewhat ignorant of how badly she rubs people, but she has a short temper and is prepared to snap the moment you disagree with her or talk down to her. Thus, she can be a little bit childish and is also petty, materialistic, and looks for consistent attention from everyone. To the point that the moment someone else gets this attention she is quick to seek revenge or try to find a way to harass them in front of others so that she comes out looking superior, though this rarely works. While she may be kind of a pain to deal with, most people seem to be fine around her haughty nature. If she doesn't see you as a threat she can be generally nice and practically generous. Throughout the series, it is made obvious that Laci happens to be a lonely girl who truly needs a few friends. So in her attempts to gain them she shows off and tries to "help them" with criticizing words, then offers to fix the problem. She also happens to be insecure regarding her family bonds some of the time, given that her father never punished her until she remembers what happened to cause this. While she comes off mature and cool, as the series progressed, Laci started to lose her childish and bratty demeanor and even befriended the Dreamkeepers. She is voiced by Chigusa Ikeda in the Japanese dub and Cristina Pucelli in the English dub. *'Rob and Paul Parsons / Arata and Hideki Kato' () - Rob and Paul are twin brothers who often appear doing something together. Rob is energetic and spirited, but a little slow-minded and can be rude or cause problems without meaning to - usually due to being clumsy or not thinking things through. Paul is more reasonable and mature than Rob. He doesn't seem to mind the fact that his brother isn't as smart as him. Both twins, despite their flaws, are rather friendly and try their best to help out others. They are voiced by TBA and TBA in the Japanese dub and Jeff Bennett and David Kaufman in the English dub. *'Terence Boone / Takashi Moto '() - Terence has a tendency to be cruel and sadistic to some of his classmates. Some people believe that Terence is a bully because of his low self-esteem. Although he is usually seen as a bully, Many events seem to indicate that his usual bullying is used to hide a more caring nature beneath the surface. Despite being a bully, Terence seems to be friends with some of his classmates, and takes part in many of their exploits. He usually manages to get along fine with people, though he is often gruff or makes (usually idle) threats when annoyed. He is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and Charlie Adler in the English dub. *'Wesley Hart / Katsuro Kimura' (木村勝郎 Kimura Katsurō) - Wesley appears to be extremely meddling with a low level of respect for others. He isn't mean, but he can come off pushy and unconcerned to personal problems, due to his interest in gossip and snooping. He has no problem with exaggerating or telling lies about what he is able to find, and tends to make enemies with people very quickly. He is voiced by TBA in the Japanese dub and Todd Haberkorn in the English dub. 'Citizens' *'Chris Jacobson / Hiraku Yoshida' () - He is an extremely hardworking and serious person, and can't be fooled easily. He keeps many occupations around town, from being a store clerk to a cashier, and does an admirable job at each of them. Although, on many of these occasions, he is accidentally fired, or is driven to do so by someone. However, despite his many jobs and sometimes lazy nature, he can be a forgiving, easy-going person. He is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in Japanese and Carlos Alazraqui in English. Category:Character List Category:Characters Category:Disney's Dreamers